


終有一日

by Kris_House



Series: 你我身上傷痕的地圖 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: G片拍攝, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: G片攝影師與化妝師的故事，兩個受過傷的人一起慢慢變好
Relationships: 嚴戟/宋樂雨
Series: 你我身上傷痕的地圖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540192
Kudos: 1





	終有一日

01

嚴戟有時候十分懷疑自己為什麼和謝天皓還是朋友。

「你說你這次要拍什麼？」

「棒球！熱血！激情！」謝天皓興奮地說。「你不覺得看身體曬成古銅色，因為運動而大汗淋漓的運動員做愛很有FU嗎？」

「不覺得。」嚴戟揉了揉眉心。「誰打球打到一半會停下來做愛？」

「不是打球打到一半，是在歷經千辛萬苦、無數隊友帶傷硬撐、最終獲得勝利之後，兩個隱藏戀情已久的選手終於忍不住內心的激情，緊抱在一起熱吻慶祝！」謝天皓倏地站起身，激動地握拳。「不知道是誰先扒了對方的衣服，這對戀人用最原始的方式表達他們的感情，他們再也不會害怕他人歧視的眼光，他們要讓全世界都看見他們的愛！」

嚴戟深深地、深深地嘆了口氣。

「性別不是問題，他們不顧觀眾席和轉播觀眾之中的未成年人，在公共場合直接開始打炮才是問題。」

「是做愛！」謝天皓更正，他一直非常強調自己拍的有愛的G片，而不是沒有感情的交媾，以此為賣點竟然也因此收穫了不少死忠的用戶。「別管現實邏輯，我要的是那個氛圍，是一種心靈上的對話。」

嚴戟白了他一眼。「但是用肉體的碰撞來表達？」

謝天皓咧嘴燦笑。「沒錯！你果然還是懂我的，兄弟。」

「誰是你兄弟？」嚴戟手指顫動了下，他想抽菸了，搖搖頭，他從口袋裡拿出一顆薄荷糖，丟進嘴裡。「你打算找誰？」

謝天皓皺起眉。「公司已經找好了人選，說是現在當紅的搭檔，從其他公司挖過來的。」

「不喜歡？」

謝天皓聳聳肩。「我沒親自接觸過，不知道人品怎麼樣，我可不希望到場的時候發現他們有在吸毒或用藥。」

嚴戟咬碎了薄荷糖。「大不了出了問題我把人丟出去。」

謝天皓欣慰地拍拍他的肩膀。「我就知道你也是把我當兄弟的。」

嚴戟嗤笑了聲，沒有回應。

  
  


02

嚴戟是謝天皓拍片時的御用攝影師。

一開始他對攝影就是個外行，但拍個色情片也不需要太多的專業知識，他只要能聽從謝天皓的指示操作攝影機就好。

他有兩個優勢，一是他個子高，比大多G片男星都要高上許多，如果要拍口交的場景，他不需要站箱子也能拍從上到下的俯視角度。二是他性慾不強，不管現場發生什麼事，不管他需要離主演多靠近，他都能穩穩地拿好攝影機，不需要離席處理自己的慾望。

他對拍色情片沒有謝天皓那少見的熱情，一開始只是因為謝天皓而入行，但是因為收入不錯，負荷也不重，之後也就沒有找過其他工作。

他有時候也會懷疑自己的決定，雖然謝天皓拍的內容已經算是口味清淡，現場也相對單純，但偶爾還是會有意外發生，像是事前擴張沒做好，零號當場見血，或是騎乘位動作太劇烈，拍攝臨時喊停把一號送到醫院，有時候他看著場上的混亂，突然會有種靈魂離體的感覺。

老天在規劃他人生的時候大概是喝茫了。

無論如何，至少他現在可以站，可以走，可以獨立生活，怎麼樣都比當時醫生的評估要好多了，他沒什麼好抱怨的。

只是夜深人靜，當他一個人躺在床上的時候，還是會忍不住懷疑自己這樣得過且過，到底是在生活，還是只是活著。

  
  


03

嚴戟在片場看到了一個疑似未成年的男孩。

他皺起眉，看了眼男孩手中的化妝箱，又看了看他稚氣未脫的臉，他多少還是相信謝天皓的人品的，這個人是找錯地方了嗎？

嚴戟把裝著攝影機和其他配件的盒子放在一邊，大步走向與現場格格不入的男孩。

「小鬼，你幾歲了？」嚴戟抽出口中的棒棒糖，因為身高的差距，他可以說是居高臨下地看著對方。「你知道我們在拍什麼吧？」

男孩抬起頭，不開心地抿了抿唇。「我二十三了，我知道你們在拍同志色情片。」

嚴戟有些意外地挑起眉。「哦？真的？我還以為你還沒滿十八。」

男孩——不，青年皺了皺鼻子。「你眼瞎。」

嚴戟笑了，看著白白淨淨，像是誤入狼群的小羊，沒想到還挺有個性的。他從口袋裡拿出另一根棒棒糖。「給，算是賠罪。」

「我不是小孩子了。」青年抱怨。

嚴戟嘴角咬著糖，有些含糊地說：「誰說只有小孩子能吃糖？我自己也在吃。」

青年瞥了他一眼，最後還是好好把棒棒糖收進口袋裡。「你是攝影師？」

嚴戟哼笑了聲。「『師』這個字不大合適，我充其量就是個比較靈活的腳架。」

青年眼睛轉了轉，瞄了下被擺在桌上的攝影機。「我能看看攝影機嗎？群演的妝我都畫好了，主演還沒來，我也做不了我的工作。」

嚴戟聳聳肩，勾了下手指。

「導演在網路上用三萬買到的二手RED ONE MX，別問我他怎麼買到這神奇的價錢的，大概是傻人有傻福。」嚴戟打開盒子，拿出攝影機，熟練地裝上監看螢幕和電池，按下開關。「導演那裡有無線的監看螢幕，你有興趣等一下可以去找他。」

他踢了下放在桌子底下的黑色袋子。「這是腳架，但因為預算有限，好的攝影機就這麼一台，為了移動上的方便通常不會用到，除非導演心血來潮突然想拍長鏡頭。」

他看了青年一眼，對方的眼睛很亮，明顯興致盎然，嚴戟哼笑了聲。

「想不想試試？」

青年瞪大了雙眼，但最後搖了搖頭。「我怕弄壞。」

嚴戟嘖了聲。「弄壞什麼？你別弄掉就好，現在只裝上了最基本的配件，十公斤你還提的起來吧？」

「……應該可以？」

嚴戟勾勾唇，把攝影機穩穩地交到青年手中。

他小小驚呼了聲，明亮的雙眼盯著監看螢幕眨也不眨，嚴戟不由得想到以前在片場看見的年輕實習生，他習以為常的設備在他們眼中都是如此的新奇。

注意到青年的手有些開始發顫，嚴戟自然地接過攝影機。「喜歡電影？」

青年點點頭。

「那你怎麼在這裡？」

青年奇怪地瞥了他一眼。「缺錢。」

這個理由倒是很樸實。

「誰介紹你來的？」嚴戟咬碎了棒棒糖的糖，把棍子遠遠丟進垃圾桶裡，青年不認同地瞥了他一眼，嚴戟勾勾唇。「叔叔我可是有練過的。」

「什麼叔叔，你才多大啊。」青年白了他一眼。「導演找我來的。」

「哦？那傢伙怎麼會禍害你這樣未經世事的年輕人？」嚴戟靠著牆，看了眼不遠處在跟電話另一頭的人吵架的謝天皓。「比你大就對了。」

青年沒有回答他第一個問題。「那也沒大多少，你頂多三十吧？」

「說不定我三十五，只是你看不出來。」

「唉唷我去，大哥，你別調戲我們的化妝師行不行？」謝天皓掛了電話，走到嚴戟身邊槌了下他的肩膀。「把他嚇跑了你替演員化妝啊？」

嚴戟挑起眉。「調戲？」

青年像是想到了什麼，整張臉都紅了。「我……我們剛剛只是……」

嚴戟突然反應過來。「我操，是你思想太骯髒，我們說的是年齡。」

「你說是就是吧。」謝天皓嘆了口氣。「我們的主演快來了，化妝師也該上工了。」

「有問題？」嚴戟問。

謝天皓狠狠翻了個白眼。「他倆心血來潮在停車場玩車震呢，老子可是付了他們薪水的，這對奇葩也太不敬業了。」

嚴戟皺了皺眉。「你用詞委婉點。」

「大哥，現場可沒有未成年人。」謝天皓誇張地搖了搖頭，比了比身邊的青年。「你別看這張娃娃臉，他也是見過世面的人。」

「見過世面還那麼容易臉紅？」嚴戟搖搖頭，瞇眼看著入口處一對頭髮蓬亂衣衫不整的男男。「你的大明星來了。」

「終於。」謝天皓嘆了口氣，拍了拍青年的肩膀。「來吧，他們起碼得黑五個色度。」

青年抬頭看了嚴戟一眼，小聲又急促地說：「謝謝你借我看攝影機。」隨後便跟著謝天皓離開。嚴戟視線一路跟著他們走，直到他們與姍姍來遲的主演匯合。

還是有些放不下心，他又丟了顆糖進嘴裡，然後裝作若無其事地找個離四人不遠的地方站著，一邊滑手機一邊用眼角餘光看著他們。

  
  


04

九局下半，一分領先，兩人出局，兩好球，只要解決打者，球隊就能贏得勝利。

主角阿瑞踩在投手丘上，投出決定性的一球。

「CUT！你那軟綿綿的球誰打不到？腎虛啊？」謝天皓不滿地用大聲公喊。「投球時要用腰之不知道？你的腰不會不好吧，大明星？」

一號演員黑了臉，把手套丟在地上。「我是演G片的，不是演員，更不是棒球選手！」

「演G片怎麼就不是演員了？你自己做這行的還歧視這個產業啊？」謝天皓轉身面對嚴戟。「算了算了，大攝影師，麻煩換件衣服你替他上，剛剛他的幾個臉部特寫能用，但動作不行，你替他投球，我來掌鏡。」

嚴戟已經習慣了對方的突發奇想，投個球而已，他還做得來。

「你這是——」一號一臉怒意，嚴戟瞥了他一眼，從謝天皓手中接過備用球衣。

「拍戲用替身很正常，我對你的工作沒有興趣。」

他沒有在現場直接換衣服，而是去了球員休息室，衣服脫到一半的時候突然聽見了敲門聲。

「誰？」

「化妝師。」

「給我兩分鐘。」

嚴戟迅速換上球衣，遮蓋住一身疤痕後才開了門。

「導演叫我來幫你把膚色弄黑一點，加上一些長期日曬的痕跡。」青年提著笨重的化妝盒進門，讓嚴戟坐下。「眼睛閉上。」

嚴戟不是很想把眼睛閉上，但青年一副他不聽話就直接用刷子戳他眼睛的模樣，嚴戟只好服從指示。

「剛剛你看起來不是很驚訝的樣子。」青年說。「以前也當過替身？」

嚴戟知道他說的是謝天皓的片場，但卻忍不住全身肌肉緊繃了一瞬。

「嗯。」他應了聲。「導演以前拍過警察當主角的片。」

青年悶笑了聲，比想像中粗糙的手俐落地替他上妝，動作果決又沉穩。

「你不需要畫得這麼細。」嚴戟說。「我不會露臉。」

「我這是在找藉口練習化妝啊。」青年回。「機會難得，等等讓主演覺得自慚形穢。」

嚴戟嗤笑。「我不用上妝也能讓他自慚形穢。」

「你好自戀啊，自稱三十五歲的大叔。」青年揶揄，拍了拍他的臉。「好了，眼睛可以睜開了，我來畫你的手臂。」

嚴戟睜開眼睛，青年低著頭，大刀闊斧地加深他的膚色後仔細為他加上曬斑，長長的睫毛撒下些微的陰影，眉頭因為專注而微微皺起。

嚴戟不是很能理解這份認真從何而來。

「好，大功告成。」青年說，把化妝用品收回盒子裡。「走吧。」

嚴戟端詳他半晌，最後點了點頭，和他並肩走回球場上。

謝天皓看見他時非常誇張地瞪大了眼睛，拍了下他的肩膀。「大哥，你哪天想親自下海的時候記得跟我說啊。」他轉向青年化妝師。「做得很好，回頭給你加薪。」

嚴戟斜了謝天皓一眼。「永遠不會有這一天。」他比了下導演椅，對青年化妝師說：「你去看著監看螢幕吧。」

青年眼神亮了起來，看都沒看謝天皓就跑向了導演椅，嚴戟勾起唇。

謝天皓一臉震驚。「他竟然問都沒問我，我身為導演的威嚴何在？」

「在你夢裡。」嚴戟涼涼地說，走向投手丘。「當你的臨時攝影師去。」

他瞇眼看著漸漸西落的太陽，魔幻時刻很快就會到來，黃昏的日光將染紅遠方的天空，鏡頭中的畫面會帶著溫和的暖紅色。

他撿起棒球手套戴上，對飾演打者與捕手的臨演點了點頭。

「Rolling，收音預備。三、二、一，Action！」

嚴戟動了動肩膀關節，抓好球，抬起腳，拉開肩膀，在跨出一步的同時把球投出去。

打手揮棒落空，但捕手險些讓球脫手。

「繼續！」謝天皓喊。「再一次！捕手接穩點！」

嚴戟接住捕手丟過來的球，伸展了下手臂。

抬起腳，跨出一步，投球。

「好！過！」謝天皓拍了拍手。「投得好！主演回來，繼續下一場！」

嚴戟脫下帽子，走回攝影機邊，突然就對上了化妝師明亮的雙眼。

他頓了下。「怎麼了？」

「你很厲害。」青年說。「也很上鏡。」

嚴戟難得有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。「都是化妝的功勞。」

青年咧嘴。「剛剛是誰誇自己素顏好看的？」

「我說的是讓主演自慚形穢。」嚴戟說。「那標準低多了。」

青年摀著嘴，悶笑出聲。

05

下一場是情侶檔的慶祝時刻，一號演員回到投手丘上，抬頭看著記分板。

因為沒通電，記分板上其實什麼數字也沒有。

「阿瑞！我們贏了！」零號奔向他。「這是我們的勝利！」

「寶貝！」一號用無比油膩的語氣說，用力脫下手套，丟在投手丘上。「我愛你！」

他們緊緊相擁，激烈地舌吻，兩雙手愛撫著對方的軀體，接著開始撕扯自己的衣服。

「好，CUT！」謝天皓喊。「接下來進裸戲，長襪穿著。化妝師，補妝！確認他們衣服下的皮膚有沒有脫妝，記得肌肉線條的問題！」

謝天皓回到監視螢幕前，回放剛剛的那場戲。

「他們不是號稱現實的情侶檔嗎？」他憤憤不平地抱怨。「怎麼眼神裡一點感情都沒有？」

「只比砲友多了個名頭的情侶不是挺常見的？」嚴戟涼涼地回道。「別挑剔了，你還想拍多久？球場可是只租了一天。」

他們光是能租到球場都是個奇蹟，嚴戟都不知道他們事後該如何清理場地，翻土嗎？重新種草皮？還是就用水沖一沖就好？

聽說這個場地已經閒置多年，所有者是謝天皓的粉絲，謝天皓知道的時候可得意了。

嚴戟很難想像色情片導演竟然還會有粉絲這種東西。

「行吧，我只好跟我可愛的觀眾道歉了。」謝天皓誇張地嘆了口氣。「現在的演員真是沒有追求。」

「他們的強項是操人跟被操，不是演感情戲。」

「哇，你要我委婉點，結果自己說話這麼直接。」謝天皓雙臂抱胸。「人家小朋友不在你就口無遮攔了是吧？」

「別叫他小朋友。」嚴戟皺起眉，年輕化妝師的表情看起來不大對勁，他把攝影機塞進謝天皓懷裡。「我去看看狀況。」

「喂！」

兩個主演都褪去了所有的衣物，只留著長襪和帽子。青年畫完了零號，補好脫妝的部分，再加深了下肌肉線條，接下來輪到一號。

他跪在男人面前，畫著他的大腿，嚴戟到場的時候，正好聽見一號演員用猥褻的語氣說：「唷，小朋友，你是要替我口交嗎？」還伸手揪住了青年的頭髮，扭了扭胯。

在嚴戟正要出手的時候，青年狠狠揍了一號演員的下體一拳，倏地起身退開。

男人慘叫出聲，整個人彎著腰，一臉痛不欲生，嚴戟忍不住笑出聲。

這個看起來無害的年輕人個性真合他胃口。

「你這賤人！」一號演員就要抓住青年的領口，嚴戟抓住他的手腕，將他的手臂反剪到背後。

「別忘了你是來演戲的。」嚴戟沉聲說。「他是工作人員，你要發情也要找對對象。」

「你又是哪根蔥？」男人咬著牙說。「不過就是個陽痿男——幹！你他媽的——」

嚴戟狠狠扭了下男人的手臂。「不會說話就別說了，嗯？還記得自己的工作是什麼嗎？」

「我可是你們公司求來的！要是我霸演，我男友也不會演，到時候你們怎麼交代？」男人輕蔑地哼了聲。「要是那化妝師肯伺候——呃啊！」

嚴戟抓著他的手臂把他摔在地上，用膝蓋壓住他的背脊。「導演！申請換角？」

「換換換！」謝天皓一面喊一面嫌棄地揮手。「當我這裡是資源回收場啊？什麼垃圾都往我這丟，扔出去扔出去！」

嚴戟勾起唇，像拎不聽話的小動物一樣按著他的後頸押著他走，他的男朋友連忙披上衣服跟上，看上去也沒有要為他求情的樣子，連衣服都沒替他拿。

為了避免妨礙風化，嚴戟免為其難地用腳撿起一條浴巾，踢給零號，零號匆匆地替男友圍上。

把垃圾送走，鎖上入口處的鐵門，嚴戟回到拍攝現場。青年化妝師抿著唇不停用濕巾擦著自己剛才揍過髒東西的右手，謝天皓則在一旁道歉。

「我上司也真是的，挖角前竟然沒先調查過人品。」謝天皓撇撇嘴。「抱歉啊，小宋，我的片場通常都很和平的，從來沒有發生過這種騷擾問題，以後不管公司怎麼說，我一定都會親自先審核過演員。」

青年搖搖頭。「沒關係，你們的處理已經很好了。」他抬起頭，嚴戟和他對上了視線。「嚴大哥。」

嚴戟挑起眉，瞥了謝天皓一眼。「你跟他說了什麼？」

「沒什麼，小宋他想感謝你唄。」謝天皓拍了拍青年的背。「你以後遇到問題都可以找他，認識久了你就會發現這個人其實是個老媽子個性。」

嚴戟瞇了瞇眼，最後還是沒有反駁，他看了看青年有些泛紅的右手。「還好嗎？」他頓了頓。「小宋？」

小化妝師臉紅了下。「叫我樂雨就好。」

「哎，怎麼謝導能叫你小宋我不行？」嚴戟玩笑地說，按了下青年仍舊過度緊繃的肩膀。「差別待遇？」

「我……」他張了張嘴，手指敲著大腿，像是在尋找正確的字句。「不是，是你喊小宋的時候太——太……」

「色情！」謝天皓插嘴。「你那聲音跟平時說話的語氣，說什麼都像是在挑逗人，要不是你人帥聲音又好聽，說不定早就有人告你性騷擾了。」

嚴戟頓了下。「現代人的腦袋到底都裝著什麼？汙水？」他轉向宋樂雨。「你也覺得色情？感覺不舒服？」

「沒有！」宋樂雨急忙反駁。「我是說，是有點色情沒錯……但是那是因為你聲音好聽！我知道你沒那個意思！」

嚴戟失笑。「好了，別緊張，我也沒說什麼，只是不想讓你覺得不舒服。」他瞥了眼坐在休息區有些不知所措的群演。「這部片還拍嗎？」

「拍！為什麼不拍？我就不信我找不到替代的演員。」謝天皓拿起大聲公，對著看臺說：「各位好！你們有沒有人想成為G片主演啊？我可是被譽為台灣G片界的蔡明亮，短片還曾經得過獎，只要加入我的團隊，素人也能成為G片界的明日巨星！」

謝天皓仍在繼續他的演說，嚴戟嘆口氣，揉了揉自己的太陽穴。

「有時候我真不想承認他是我朋友。」

宋樂雨笑了聲。「他真的得過獎啊？」

「只是幾家公司聯合起來舉辦的獎項，說實在就是在自high。」嚴戟搖了搖頭。「他看起來還要一陣子，你想喝點什麼嗎？我有茶包，還有熱可可。」

宋樂雨咬著唇，雙眼漾著笑意。「你還真的是老媽子個性。」

「你這是性別刻板印象。」嚴戟輕輕敲了下宋樂雨的肩膀。「不回答我就自作主張幫你泡熱可可了。」

宋樂雨揚起燦爛的微笑，整個人看上去年紀更小了。「我比較喜歡茶，你有哪些種類的茶包？」

嚴戟偏了偏頭，示意他跟上。

最後宋樂雨選了白桃烏龍，嚴戟則是替自己泡了杯熱可可，回到投手丘時，剛選出主演的謝天皓大罵他有了新人忘舊人。

今天的謝天皓仍舊讓嚴戟有和他絕交的衝動。

  
  


06

謝天皓最後還是成功拍好了他的棒球色情片。

或許是因禍得福，他臨時找來的兩個素人意外地上鏡，彼此之間的化學反應也很好，好到嚴戟覺得自己彷彿目睹了一段嶄新愛情的開始。

他蹲在投手丘旁邊，拍攝新一號表情的特寫，那近乎崇敬的表情讓他都有些動容。

「你……感覺怎麼樣？」新一號有些羞澀地問，動作十分小心，卻又帶著情不自禁。

「很好。」新零號整張臉都紅了，咬著下唇，雙手有些遲疑地抱住新一號的背。「剛剛……剛剛感覺很好，你可以不用這麼克制。」

「我……」新一號緊抱住身下的人，忍不住加大動作。「我從沒有——怎麼會這麼舒服？」

新零號笑了，笑聲帶著點哭腔。「因為你以前的對象都不是我啊。」

夕陽灑在他們身上，照亮了交纏軀體上的薄汗，新零號抓住了新一號的手，讓他們十指交扣。

謝天皓是走了什麼狗屎運，竟然一眼相中這兩個小可愛。

G片硬生生因為主演之間萌發的感情而有了限制級藝術片的效果。

嚴戟盡責地拍他該拍的鏡頭，謝天皓偶爾喊幾句指示，兩名主演看上去眼中只有彼此，彷彿周遭的一切都不存在，和過往機械化、專業得近乎冷硬的拍攝現場截然不同。

拍攝結束之後謝天皓善解人意地沒留人，讓主演互訴衷腸去了，嚴戟把記憶卡交給他，自己收拾起了器材，一個不注意差點踢到蹲在桌邊的宋樂雨。

青年膝蓋併攏，手摀著臉，雙耳發紅。

「喂，你不舒服？」嚴戟問，蹲在他面前。「樂雨？」

「我沒事。」宋樂雨悶悶地說。「別管我。」

「真的沒事？沒發燒吧？」嚴戟有些擔心，雖然剛剛宋樂雨看上去確實是沒事，但被人性騷擾應該對他影響還是挺大的吧？「抬頭讓我看看？」

「你走開啦。」語氣幾乎像是在撒嬌，嚴戟不是很確定現在是什麼狀況。

「讓我看看吧。」他儘可能溫和地說。「讓我這老人家放心？」

「我很好！」宋樂雨抬起頭，紅著臉結結巴巴地說：「我只是、只是、現在不大方便站起來，因為、因為——」

唉呀。

嚴戟了然地點點頭。「你第一次有這樣的反應很正常，不用擔心。」

「才不是！剛剛、剛剛還是舊主演的時候我就一點感覺都沒有，平時看片子也沒什麼反應。」宋樂雨脫口而出，似乎也沒在思考，不自覺地把心中想法全都說了出來。「但是新主演看起來像是真的在……做愛，而不是單純的性交，我總覺得自己像是不小心看見了他們最親密的互動。」

「平時看片子？做愛？性交？」嚴戟挑起眉。「小宋啊，你還真的挺懂的。」

宋樂雨把臉埋在膝蓋上，欲哭無淚地呻吟了聲。「你閉嘴啦，不然我永遠都站不起——我是說，我只就能在這裡蹲一輩子。」

嚴戟不可置信地開口：「我不過是正常說話——」

宋樂雨突然撲向他，伸手就要摀住他的嘴巴，嚴戟反射性地閃過。

撲過來的宋樂雨差點臉朝下摔在地上，嚴戟連忙伸手撈住他。

宋樂雨的反應……挺明顯的，還戳著他的大腿。

厚臉皮如嚴戟都覺得有點尷尬。

「唉唷我的媽呀你們兩個也別這麼猴急吧？」謝天皓的驚呼打破了沉默。「兄弟，你年紀大，起碼也阻止他一下，讓他找個隱密的地方擼一擼不就好了。」

宋樂雨連忙起身，倒退了幾步，臉紅到讓嚴戟懷疑他怎麼還有多餘的血能維持勃起。

「誤會。」嚴戟平靜地說，站起身拍了拍褲子，脫下外套遞給宋樂雨。

宋樂雨困惑地看著他。嚴戟無奈地提醒：「遮著。」

宋樂雨連忙抱著他的外套遮住跨下，故作鎮定地說：「今天的工作都結束了吧？有人能順路載我到捷運站嗎？」

嚴戟好笑地看著他，誇張地嘆了口氣。「我們的導演還得回公司清點器材跟確認檔案，看來只能由我來送你了。」

宋樂雨整個人都僵硬了。

一到停車場宋樂雨就鑽進了後座，深沉地望向窗外，嚴戟也沒逗他，一語不發地啟動引擎。

一直到快到捷運站的時候，宋樂雨才開了口：「謝大哥的片子你都會在場嗎？」

嚴戟應了聲。「孽緣。」

「喔。」宋樂雨頓了下。「那我們下次見。」

嚴戟差點闖了紅燈。「你還缺錢？」

「缺啊。」宋樂雨不假思索地回道。「跟其他工作比起來，和你們拍片安全多了。」

……嚴戟真想問他口中的其他工作到底都是什麼。

「今天發生那種事你也覺得安全？」

宋樂雨半個身子伸到前頭，對他笑了笑。「不是還有你嗎？」

嚴戟皺起眉，沒有回答。

  
  


06

嚴戟在片場多了個小尾巴，除了化妝的時間之外，宋樂雨都一直跟著他。

他沒有想太多，大多數的時候宋樂雨對攝影機比對他的興趣要大多了。

之後幾部片拍攝的時候，宋樂雨都非常鎮靜，就像他先前說的，球場那次的那對素人似乎是例外，宋樂雨甚至能蹲在他身邊替他調整焦距。

嚴戟真不知道這傢伙到底是容易害羞還是膽大包天。

雖然不是常常見面，但幾個月下來他們也算是熟識了，嚴戟終於知道謝天皓為什麼會把宋樂雨找來當化妝師。

他原本在酒吧當調酒師，有天晚上跟騷擾他的客人打了起來，最後是善心人士謝天皓送他去的醫院。

（「酒吧？哪種酒吧？」「就……員工可能被騷擾的那種酒吧？」）

嚴戟還知道宋樂雨高中成績不錯，但之後沒有上大學，而是直接開始四處找工作，除了賣身之外幾乎什麼零工都打過。

（「成績不錯？」「看不出來？我可都是全班前幾名。」「我要說的是——」「反正現在大學文憑也不值錢，學費省下來多好？」）

他知道宋樂雨非常非常喜歡電影，尤其喜歡科幻片和懸疑片，不管工作再忙、手頭再拮据，他每個星期至少都會去去電影院兩次。

（「想拍真正的電影嗎？」「不想。」「哦？為什麼？」「我這樣的人可拍不出什麼好東西……感覺像是褻瀆。」）

嚴戟知道了很多事情，但有時候他還是會覺得自己一點也不瞭解宋樂雨。

「嚴大哥！」這次拍攝的主題是拳擊，結束後宋樂雨興匆匆地跑到他身邊。「謝大哥說你生日，今天我請你吃晚餐吧！」

「哦？」嚴戟咬著糖，懶懶地回話。「發薪啦？」

「發了，但我不是要請你吃外面餐廳。」宋樂雨微微低頭，看上去有些緊張。「我請你去我家吃飯好不好？我廚藝還算不錯，路上可以順便買個小蛋糕。」

嚴戟一時沒控制住力道，咬碎了糖。「你這樣很危險，萬一我是壞人怎麼辦？」

「我們都認識大半年了。」宋樂雨有些生氣地說。「我又不瞎。」

「好好好，你不瞎。」嚴戟似乎從他的表情中看到了一絲不甘，最近他總覺得宋樂雨在他面前越來越不服輸。「謝謝你的心意，但——」

「你有其他安排嗎？」宋樂雨問，眼神十分認真，嚴戟實在沒辦法對他說謊。

「沒有。」嚴戟嘆口氣。「今天的天氣不適合。」

「你不願意就直說——」

「我說真的。」嚴戟下意識地摸了下自己的背。「晚上要降溫了，好像還會下雨，我以前……受過挺嚴重的傷，有時候痛到幾乎沒辦法動。」

宋樂雨眼神軟了下來，像是在心疼他。「沒有止痛藥嗎？」

「沒有成癮性的對我已經沒效了，有效的不敢用，以前成癮過。」嚴戟平靜地解釋，伸手揉了揉宋樂雨的頭。「好了，別一副要哭出來的表情，現在狀況已經好很多了，我也知道這種時候要怎麼照顧自己，不用擔心。」

宋樂雨抿起唇。「今天我照顧你吧。」

也不給他反駁的機會，宋樂雨拿起他的外套直接替他披上。「我送你回家，路上買點食材我替你煮牛肉湯，我之前也專門跟醫生學過按摩的，說不定可以幫到你——」

「樂雨。」

「讓我照顧你好嗎？就今天。」宋樂雨咬著唇，語氣近乎祈求。「我就想讓你生日的時候不用自己一個人硬撐。」

嚴戟啞然，如果他再次拒絕，宋樂雨會難過的吧？

他不想讓眼前的人難過，內心深處也不是真的很想拒絕對方的靠近。

「好。」他說，投降般地笑了笑。「就今天，你來照顧我。」

宋樂雨幾乎可以說是搶著要當他的司機，從錢包裡掏出駕照就為了證明自己七年前就考過照，現在拿的還是手排大貨車駕照，怕他不安心，甚至拿出手機找到自己當宅急便司機時的照片。

那個時候宋樂雨才幾歲啊，雖然身高在台灣算是平均值，身材也不算差，但那張娃娃臉讓嚴戟十分懷疑當時的僱主怎麼很得下心讓他當貨車司機。

宋樂雨開車很穩，比嚴戟想像中要穩很多，他坐在副駕駛座，看著宋樂雨熟練地換檔，突然有種自己找到了同伴的感覺。

「化妝、調酒、開貨車，你還有什麼不會的？」嚴戟笑著問。

「不會唱歌、不會跳舞、不會生孩子。」宋樂雨回，衝著他咧嘴。「你不也多才多藝嗎？又是攝影、又是保安，聲音好聽，還能指導演員打拳擊。」

嚴戟哼笑了聲。「聲音好聽算什麼才藝？」

「怎麼不算？你可以去當廣播主持人啊。」宋樂雨眉眼都因為笑容而下彎，雙眼即使在昏暗光線下也十分明亮。「還有配音，你要是配了哪個角色肯定能迷倒一群花季少男少女。」

「哦？」嚴戟壓低聲音，微微靠向宋樂雨。「包括你嗎，小宋？」

宋樂雨的臉倏地變紅，肩膀顫動了下，手腳卻依舊穩定，車子連稍微加速都沒有，維持著原本的速度直線前進，嚴戟有些佩服地拍拍他的肩膀，隨口說了句：「我的小司機技術真好。」結果就看見宋樂雨的褲檔肉眼可見的撐了起來。

嚴戟突然覺得有點熱。

「這樣有回答到你的問題了嗎？」宋樂雨咬牙切齒地說。

「你——」嚴戟嚥了下口水。「真的這麼喜歡我的聲音？」

宋樂雨笑了聲，有些尖銳又有些苦澀。「我還喜歡你呢。」

一瞬間，嚴戟的腦袋突然一片空白。

「……為什麼？」

宋樂雨瞥了他一眼。「如果你接下來說我還太年輕不懂自己的感情，我真的會把你從車上丟下去。」

「我沒有要這麼說。」嚴戟嘆口氣。「只是搞不清楚你為什麼會喜歡我，平時我看你對攝影機的興趣都比對我多。」

宋樂雨翻了個白眼。「因為你依舊眼瞎。」他搖了搖頭。「你攔住那個變態，把人摔在地上的時候我就有點喜歡你了，之後你一直都很照顧我，自然而然就真的喜歡上了。」

嚴戟愣了下。「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」宋樂雨自嘲地笑笑。「我挺容易喜歡上對我好的人的，不過你也別擔心，我不會騷擾你，你可以假裝不知道，如果你心理上還是沒辦法接受，我可以載你回去之後就離開。」

嚴戟皺起眉，他想說現在的宋樂雨不像他平常接觸到的宋樂雨，但他其實並不瞭解這個人，不是嗎？宋樂雨也同樣不知道嚴戟的過往，不知道他被磨平的稜角和越發強烈的自我懷疑。他們看見的彼此也許並非膚淺的表象，卻也只是那之下的夾層。

「我不喜歡聽你貶低自己。」嚴戟說，伸手蓋住宋樂雨抓著排檔、用力到有些發白的指節。「買菜、回家，然後我們好好聊聊。」他放柔了語氣，補了句：「不是說了要照顧我一天嗎？」

沉默半晌，宋樂雨咬著唇，用顫抖的聲音說了聲「好」。

  
  


07

快到家的時候下起了大雨，好在嚴戟住的公寓大樓有停車場，能直接從地下室搭電梯上樓。

宋樂雨死活不讓嚴戟提東西，感覺到腰背和膝蓋開始隱隱作痛，嚴戟沒有拒絕他的好意。

「還好嗎？」宋樂雨問，把袋子放在玄關，替他脫下了外套。「你家有浴缸嗎？泡個熱水澡休息一下吧，我去準備晚餐。」

嚴戟差點就要開口誇他賢慧。「沒事，我可以幫你。」

「你是壽星，今天不許做事。」宋樂雨輕輕推了他一把。「去，別跟我搶工作。」

嚴戟爭不過他，再吵下去他懷疑宋樂雨會闖進浴室直接幫他放熱水，他進臥室隨便拿了套衣服，坐在浴缸邊一面聽著水聲，一面懷疑人生。

他連自己真正的問題是什麼都不清楚，遑論要找到正確的答案。

除了謝天皓之外，已經很久沒有其他人造訪過這間公寓了。

嚴戟脫下衣服，看著自己傷痕累累的身體，一開始和他人保持距離是因為憤怒與自卑，後來拒他人於千里之外就成了習慣，這幾年他除了當謝天皓的攝影師之外基本上跟其他人類沒什麼接觸，社交圈非常狹窄，過去片場上也不是沒有人向他搭訕或投懷送抱，但嚴戟從沒有搭理過他們。

他不是沒有慾望，只是不想看到他們對他滿身傷疤的反應。

他浸在熱水裡，想著現在在廚房裡替他準備晚餐的宋樂雨。一開始會向他搭話是出於擔憂，之後對他好卻沒什麼理由，只是喜歡照顧他的感覺。

也許只是想要覺得自己有用，嚴戟想。只是在自我滿足罷了。

深深吸了口氣後緩緩吐出，他踏出浴缸，把水放掉，隨意擦了擦身體，穿上棉褲和短袖上衣後便走了出去。一出門就聞到食物的香味，隱約可以聽見廚房傳來五音不全的哼歌聲，還有抽油煙機的嗡鳴。

嚴戟走進客廳，看著宋樂雨的背影，突然有種抱他的衝動。

「你是真的不會唱歌。」嚴戟說，走到宋樂雨身邊。「但廚藝也是真的不錯。」

歌聲停止，宋樂雨僵了下，沒有回頭看他。「都還沒吃怎麼知道我廚藝不錯？」

「聞出來的。」嚴戟低頭看著小火熬著的牛肉湯和平底鍋裡的蔥爆牛肉。「讓我喝口湯？」

「喔。」宋樂雨用湯勺舀了點肉湯，認真吹涼，鬼使神差地，嚴戟抓住他的手，直接低頭飲盡勺裡的湯。

雖然沒有太多時間燉煮，但味道很好。

宋樂雨的手比預料的要粗糙，但稍微想想也覺得理所當然。

這不是一雙養尊處優的手。

「你這是……」宋樂雨怔怔地望著他，眼中帶著不可置信。嚴戟對他笑了笑，伸手撥開他前額的瀏海。

「先吃飯？」

宋樂雨張張嘴，最後只說了聲好。

晚餐比嚴戟平時吃的要豐盛許多，嚴戟雖然有些心不在焉，但也不吝於稱讚今晚的大廚，宋樂雨臉上的潮紅就沒有消過。

等到飯後，宋樂雨正要搶著洗碗，嚴戟叫住了他，拉著他到客廳坐下。

「我跟你說過我以前受過傷。」嚴戟說。

宋樂雨點點頭，耐心地等著他繼續。

「我原本其實在國外當特技演員——」

宋樂雨忍不住驚呼了聲，隨即摀住自己的嘴，嚴戟笑了笑，摸了摸他的頭。「會去國外只是因為我身高太高，不適合台灣市場，其實也沒參與過什麼大製作，只是拍了一些老套的動作片。」

後腰的肌肉開始抽痛，嚴戟向後靠著沙發，按了按側腹。「這個行業受傷是難免的，但五年前我出了一次嚴重的意外。」

他比劃著自己的左半身。「腰椎骨折，左膝粉碎，還有其他大大小小的傷，我在病床上癱了好一陣子，醫生說能站起來都是個奇蹟。」

他嘲諷地哼了聲。「保險公司給了我一筆錢，但也不足以結清醫藥費，後來還是謝天皓替我墊的錢，復健之後我是恢復了行走的能力，但除非我想死，其他高強度的動作是做不了了。」

「然後謝天皓熱情地邀請我跟他一起回國拍片。」嚴戟輕笑出聲。「我還在想他想拍什麼呢，結果他的雄心壯志竟然是改革色情片產業。」

他伸長雙腿，揉了揉左膝。「那之後我就一直跟著謝天皓拍片，說是要報恩，其實我只是想覺得自己活著是有用處的。」他嘆了口氣。「我照顧你也是為了我自己。」

宋樂雨愣了下。「所以呢？」

「所以我沒你想的那麼好。」

額頭突然被彈了下，嚴戟睜大眼盯著始作俑者。

宋樂雨笑了，整個人都突然放鬆了下來。「我還以為是什麼嚴重的問題，我幹麻管你照顧我是不是為了自己，你對我好，我因為這樣覺得你很好，這是我自己主觀上的判斷，跟你動機是什麼又沒有關係。」

他搖搖頭。「反正你又沒有要害我，我也沒什麼可以讓你騙的，也就感情能給你，但感情又不能賣錢。」

嚴戟不認同地皺起眉。「你為什麼要把自己貶得這麼低？你的感情怎麼會沒有價值？」

宋樂雨挑起眉。「你還不是一樣？為什麼覺得我如果更了解你就不會喜歡你？」

「那不一——」

「哪裡不一樣了？」

嚴戟啞然，他沒有答案。

骨子裡，他們都不相信有誰會真心喜歡自己。

「果然是老了，」嚴戟喃喃自語。「沒有年輕人的勇氣。」

「我問過了，你才三十。」宋樂雨不開心地輕哼。

嚴戟沒有說話。

他也不確定自己想從宋樂雨那邊得到什麼答案，但剛才說那番話，確實是抱持著想讓宋樂雨清醒的想法。

最後還是宋樂雨打破了沉默，用試探的語氣輕聲說：「跟我試試，好嗎？只要你不反感，我不求你喜歡——」

清亮的聲音變得微微嘶啞，嚴戟看著低垂著頭的宋樂雨，深深吸了口氣。

「他媽的不求我喜歡。」他抓住宋樂雨的肩膀，將他轉過來面對自己，另一手的拇指抹過他泛紅的眼角。「小騙子。」

「我——」

嚴戟雙手捧著他的臉，左手拇指蹭著他柔軟的下唇，宋樂雨扇子般的睫毛輕顫，呼吸急促起來。

「要跟我在一起，就要要求我一直喜歡你。」嚴戟說。

宋樂雨瞪大雙眼。「你的意思是……？」

嚴戟剛點頭，宋樂雨就撲過來吻了他。

  
  


08

那天晚上他們什麼也沒做，連接吻都接不久，宋樂雨那一撲讓嚴戟原本就已經在抽痛的後腰更加疼痛，嚴戟原本還想掩飾，但宋樂雨很快就發現了，一面紅著眼睛道歉，一面繼續執行他把嚴戟當玻璃娃娃照顧的大業。

嚴戟突然覺得這樣的感覺也不是太壞。

身體動不了，他也就沒有把宋樂雨趕下床，他們就這樣蓋棉被純聊天一個晚上，一直到嚴戟先睡著。

恍惚間，他似乎感覺到宋樂雨牽起了他的手。

嚴戟已經很久沒有在舊傷復發的日子裡睡得這麼好。

隔天早上醒來的時候，嚴戟身邊沒有人，但他能聽見外頭傳來同樣五音不全的哼歌聲。

悶笑了聲，他走出房門，宋樂雨剛把一碗放了顆蛋的麵線擺在餐桌上。

「你起來啦？」宋樂雨燦爛地笑了。「我煮了長壽麵！」

嘴角像是被牽引般彎了起來，嚴戟也笑了，多年沒用到的臉部肌肉還有些僵硬。

他突然對今天充滿了期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 以一種比較奇怪的角度寫G片拍攝 (′‧ω‧‵)
> 
> 其實如果有看過色情片幕後描述或經驗分享，現場感覺真的跟一般人想像起來滿不同的，我之前看過一張幕後照片，一個女攝影師在拍口交情節，鏡頭是從上到下的視角，結果！因為她不夠高，所以真的就站在箱子上，整個人靠著被口交的男人背後，手臂搭在男人肩上往下拍，超級煞風景哈哈哈哈，還有專門拍下體特寫用的燈光呢……
> 
> 另外，情慾電影其實跟色情片真的就是一線之隔，有些導演為了達到真實的效果，會讓演員真的在現場做愛，或是雇用色情片演員來當替身
> 
> 這篇的結局找了有點久，最後我也不確定我有沒有說服自己，但我還是挺喜歡這幾個角色的，然後莫名喜歡謝大導演跟後來補位的兩個臨演 :P


End file.
